Please, Call Me DG
by mysterywriter012
Summary: A DG/Jeb pairing. Jeb sets out to give DG a night to remember, and indeed it was. Only it wasn't the way Jeb wanted it to be. DG and Azkadellia have been kidnapped by an old enemy and Jeb must race to find them, or else he loses DG forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Tin Man characters are not mine

**The Tin Man characters are not mine. They belong to Sci-Fi. Julia is my name but is based off of someone who makes a very large impact on my life, who is very special to me.**

DG stood on her balcony, overlooking the lands of the O.Z. She remembered when she stood on the platform to free her sister from the evil witch, on this exact same balcony, about three months ago.

"DG?" Azkadellia's voice called. DG turned around. "Hey Az," DG said. "I know that tone," Azkadellia said, standing next to her sister. "Tone?" DG asked. "Yes, tone. Something is bothering you, but you're not telling," Azkadellia said, resting her arms on the balcony rail.

"I…just feel so…empty," DG answered with a heavy sigh. Azkadellia titled her head, and then smiled. "You're lonely; you need a man in your life. You sound like Cain did last month. Ever since mother hired that female tin woman, Julia, he's seemed to be happier," Azkadellia said.

DG smiled. "I'm happy for Cain…although he is still too shy to ask her on a date," DG said. "He did last night. Where have you been? But forget about them, we are talking about you!" Azkadellia said, standing up straight.

"I don't need a man….besides even if I did need one…I'm not pretty enough like you," DG said, looking down. "Oh my god DG!" Azkadellia said shaking her head. There was a knock on the door and Jeb Cain came in.

DG breathed in the crisp night air nervously. "Princess and Princess," Jeb said with a bow. "Just call us DG and Az please. Princess and Princess sounds too weird," Azkadellia said, slowly letting her amused smile spread across her face.

"Right," Jeb said in embarrassment. "What ya doing up here?" Azkadellia asked in a happy voice. "Oh, no reason… I'm just…here…" Jeb trailed. Azkadellia smiled at her opportunity.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," she said. Azkadellia turned to face DG and she winked. "Wa…Az…" DG said. "Be back soon," Azkadellia said, walking off the balcony. DG turned to face Jeb.

"Hi," she said with a small smile. "Hey," Jeb said with a nod. "So, what's up?" DG asked. "Uh, you know stuff…things…other stuff…" Jeb said. "Right…that makes perfect sense," DG said. "I think I perfectly covered everything I do," Jeb said.

"Care to expand on that?" DG asked with an amused smile. "…more stuff…" Jeb said with a smile. DG chuckled slightly. "Wow Jeb, I am impressed…" she said. "Why, thank you. I can teach you my ways tomorrow night at dinner. Just me and you," Jeb said.

"Are you asking me on a…date?" DG asked. "Well, me and you eating dinner alone would be a date…" Jeb said, his voice slightly shaking. "Ok Jeb. I'll eat with you and learn your ways," DG said.

"I'll make sure to bring all my instructions," Jeb joked. "Ya better," DG played. Jeb smiled, took DG's hand in his and then kissed it. "Goodnight Princess," he said. He turned around to walk off of the balcony.

"DG," DG said. Jeb turned around to face her with a smile. "Princess," he said. He walked off. As soon as he did, Azkadellia walked back on with a smile. "Teach me your ways?" Azkadellia teased. "You were listening behind the curtains the whole time weren't you?" DG asked.

"I was," Azkadellia said with a smile. DG heard voices and she saw Julia and Cain walking towards them. "Hey lovies," Azkadellia teased. Julia looked at Azkadellia. "Never again," Julia said, trying not to smile.

Wyatt Cain looked over at DG. "What's eating you kiddo?" he asked. "Nothing…" DG said, looking away. "That's girl code for something," Julia answered, looking at Wyatt Cain. Wyatt smirked. "I don't understand women, never will. Everything is opposite with you," Wyatt Cain said.

"So you do not understand me even though we are dating?" Julia asked, raising an eyebrow. "No… that's not what I…meant…" Wyatt Cain said, slightly blushing. "Mhm…" Julia said, with a smile. "DG is going out with a boy!" Azkadellia blurted. Julia and Wyatt Cain looked over at DG.

"Yea, with…Jeb," DG answered. DG saw Glitch stick his head out from behind the curtain. "Yay!" he exclaimed. "Where did you come from?" Azkadellia asked. "Well, I'm finally getting my marbles back tomorrow and I'm having fun on my last day as Glitch," Glitch answered.

He looked over at Julia and Wyatt Cain. "Hi guys!" he yelled with a wave. They both looked alittle nervous as they waved back. "Right…uh…Julia let's go walk…I need to talk to you about something else," Wyatt Cain said, touching Julia's shoulder. "Sure. Just remember DG, he might be nervous too. Just let things land where they fall. Ok?" Julia said.

"Thank you," DG said with a smile. Julia and Wyatt Cain disappeared off of the balcony.

Glitch turned to face DG. "I'm glad you found someone DG," Glitch said. "We are just going to dinner, we aren't technically a couple yet," DG said. DG sighed. "Besides, he might not like me…" DG said. "What's not to like?" Glitch asked. DG smiled. "Thanks Glitch," she said.

"I'm sure Cain will be happy to have you as his daughter-in-law. You always were like on to him," Glitch said. "You're too far ahead Glitch," Azkadellia said. "Weddings are fun! I can get all dressed up and show off my rhythm on the dance floor!" Glitch said.

"You can't just marry someone. You need to love them," DG said. "More people need to think like that," Azkadellia said. She looked off of the balcony, at the sunset. "At least you have someone into you…" Azkadellia said.

"Well maybe now that Zero is good…." Glitch said with a smile. "No, absolutely not," Azkadellia said, closing her eyes and shaking the thought off.

The Night of the Date

DG stood in her room, infront of her mirror. She wore a simple outfit. Jeb told her not to get too dressed up, and he had a surprise for her. She just wore her jeans, a white shirt and a light black jacket.

DG walked outside her room and saw Jeb standing about seven feet away from her door. He looked up when he heard her walking towards him. "You look beautiful Princess, as always," he said, bowing slightly.

"Please," DG said with a small laugh and rolling her eyes. He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Come on, I have a surprise for you…" he said. DG took his hand, and together they walked outside of the castle…

**To be continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeb had DG's hand in his as they walked along the dirt path

**The Tin Man characters are not mine. They belong to Sci-Fi. My own character is Julia, who is based off of someone important to me. **

Jeb had DG's hand in his as they walked along the dirt path. The birds singing their final chirps before going to rest. The flowers were now in full bloom, the garden looking like a painting full of vibrant colors.

Jeb turned to face DG. Ever since he first saw her at the camp where they had captured the longcoats, Jeb had an attraction to her. He had been shy to talk to her at first, and not to mention distracted by everything else that was going on. He loved DG's eyes, and the way they looked into his.

When Azkadellia was finally free of the wicked witch, he got braver each day, working on a way to tell her his true feelings. Jeb smiled, and decided to start up a conversation. "How does it feel getting back with your family?" Jeb asked, loving the child-like look DG had on her face as she looked at the beautiful garden.

"To be completely honest with you…I haven't quite adjusted to it," DG answered, taking her eyes off the flowers and looking at Jeb. Jeb nodded. "I can understand that," Jeb said. "Yea, how are things with you and your dad?" DG asked. "They're…there…" Jeb answered. "There?" DG asked.

Jeb turned to look infront of him and his eyes widened. "There!" Jeb exclaimed. He pulled DG over to the side, behind a bush. "Um…Jeb?" DG asked, wondering why he had just pulled her behind a bush.

Jeb held a finger up to DG's lips, telling her to hush. DG blushed slightly at his touch, and turned her head slightly to the side. "Shhh…look…" Jeb whispered. He pointed ahead and DG saw Julia and Wyatt walking.

"Oh… I see, but Jeb why exactly are we hiding?" DG asked. "So we can pop out and scare them," Jeb said, his eyes lingering on DG's face. DG smiled back. She admired at how much of a little boy Jeb could be. It was a quality not found in most men, and she loved it. "Okay," DG said.

Julia and Wyatt were now coming closer, so they could hear their conversation.

"I mean I still don't trust him. You told me that Toto betrayed you once before, who says he won't do it again? Every time I look at him he looks like he's hiding something…" Julia said.

"Hmm…true…" Wyatt said, looking around at the trees.

"I talked to Amanda and Hugh recently. Remember them? They said they helped capture two robbers who were trying to rob a pub," Julia said.

"Julia…" Wyatt said.

"I mean robbers. They are so stupid, why would they rob a pub. Robbers always get caught anyway," Julia continued.

Wyatt sighed. "Julia…" he spoke up again.

"Wow she's oblivious," Jeb whispered to DG. DG shivered slightly at his touch, but she liked it.

Julia spoke up again, oblivious to the fact that Cain was trying to talk to her. "I mean, hitman are more fun to catch. Remember that time Cain wh-"

"Julia," Wyatt said, grabbing her upper arm and looking at her. "Hmm. Yea?" Julia asked. "Let's…not talk about work now…" Wyatt said. Julia sat down on a rock, Wyatt sitting next to her.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Julia asked. "Well, Jeb…" Wyatt said.

DG looked over at Jeb, who looked at her the exact same time. "He better not say something embarrassing," Jeb said. "Ah, Cain? He would never," DG said. "Oh yes he would. That man has a secret dark side. He loves to embarrass me," Jeb said.

DG smiled. "That's not funny," Jeb said, trying not to let the playful smile cross his face. "Not for you," DG said with a shy smile.

"What about him?" Julia asked, her expression unreadable. "Do you think he's glad to have me back?" Wyatt asked. Julia gave him a look. "Of course! From what I hear from Glitch and Raw, when he saw you for the first time after eight years, he told you he would cross enemy lines to come find you. I mean…you know how loyal that is? He obviously cares about you," Julia said.

"You think so?" Wyatt asked. "I know so," Julia replied. They looked into each other's eyes for a second. DG couldn't help but giggle. She covered her mouth with her hand. Jeb looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"I…I think….I think they're gonna…" DG tried to stop giggling as she looked up. Julia and Wyatt were closer now, leaning in, eyes closed.

"Kiss!" DG blurted, alittle to loudly. DG could hardly contain her giggles, Jeb joining in on her laughter. DG looked at the ground and saw two pairs of shoes infront of her. She looked up to see Julia and Wyatt there.

"Having fun?" Julia asked, raising an eyebrow with a slightly embarrassed expression. DG looked at Wyatt, who looked even more embarrassed; looking at the ground. Jeb stood up and helped DG up. "We were just looking for berries. Uh, no berries here. Come on DG, let's go…" Jeb said. He took DG's hand and they sprinted up the hill.

DG looked back at Julia and Wyatt, who were sharing a confused look.

Jeb and DG finally stopped running. "What a- way to-start-a-date," Jeb said, trying to catch his breath. "Y-Yea," DG agreed, breathing in the air heavily. DG spotted Zero in the distance, talking to Toto.

DG bit her lip. Jeb saw what DG was looking at, and put his arm around her shoulders protectively. DG was still afraid of Zero, and she still did not trust him. "This way," Jeb said. He led her to a bush.

"Jeb, you have a thing for bushes?" DG asked. Jeb smiled, and walked over to the bush. "Not exactly," Jeb said with a mysterious smile and removed a patch of the bush, revealing an opening. "Oh, a secret bush…" DG said.

"After you," Jeb said. DG stepped through the opening and was in awe. The moonlight was perfect. The reflection of the full moon was on the lake's surface. There were rose petals scattered all over the ground. DG spotted a blanket with a basket on the ground, candles around the blanket.

"You like it?" Jeb asked DG, whispering in her ear. "It's beautiful Jeb," DG said. "Like you," Jeb said, looking directly at DG. DG blushed and looked away. "Come on," Jeb said. He led her over to the blanket, ushering DG to sit first before seating himself.

DG enjoyed a delicious meal of her favorite foods. Steaming white turkey, creamy white mashed potatoes, pasta roni and cheese. "How did you know this was my favorite food?" DG asked. "Well its all part of my….stuff…that I told you I do, princess," Jeb said, a smirk on his face as he said the last word.

DG smiled. "DG," she said. Jeb picked up a stray pebble and threw it in the bush. DG smiled at how the moonlight shone on his beautiful golden-brown locks, his face glowing. DG heard a rustle and she looked up to see a violinist coming out. The notes were soothing.

DG gasped. This was a song her mother would sing to her whenever she was sad, lonely or afraid. "Oh, would you look at that. A violinist just popped out of the bushes," Jeb stated. DG looked at Jeb. "It's a beautiful song," DG said. "Would you like to dance?" Jeb asked.

"I would," DG said. They stood up. DG placed her one hand on Jeb's shoulder, and took his hand in the other. DG felt like she was falling into a fairytale. "Thank you for this Jeb," DG said. "My pleasure, DG," Jeb said.

DG smiled. "You called me DG…" she said. "Is that…not your name anymore?" Jeb asked. "No. I'm DG," DG said. Jeb smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. DG leaned her head against Jeb's chest and closed her eyes. Jeb rested his chin ontop of her head.

They continued dancing until the last few notes rolled off of the violin. When the song was done, Jeb led DG back to the castle, holding her hand the entire time. When they arrived at her room, DG turned to face Jeb.

"Thanks again, Jeb…" DG said. Jeb smiled in return. They stared into each others eyes. DG tilted her head upwards slightly, and she saw Jeb leaning in. She closed her eyes and felt Jeb's warm lips press against hers. A few seconds later, DG pulled away.

"Goodnight," Jeb said. "Goodnight," DG said with a smile. Jeb smiled back and then headed down the hall.

Jeb

Jeb walked into his room. He was surprised to see his dad there. "I never knew you were a romantic," Wyatt said, smiling secretively. "What are you talking about?" Jeb asked. "Oh, so you thought you could spy on us and we wouldn't get back at you?" Wyatt asked. "I told you, we were looking for berries," Jeb replied, trying not to blush.

"Yea, sure. Seeing as the berry bushes are in the other garden," Wyatt said. Jeb flushed red. "Gees. Spying on us when you're like 42 and Julia's like 33? Why would you do that?" Jeb asked. "At least we weren't giggling like five year olds," Wyatt said.

"I think… I really like DG," Jeb said. "I'm proud of you son," Wyatt said, patting Jeb's shoulder. He headed towards Jeb's door. "Dad?" Jeb asked. Wyatt opened the door, but turned to face Jeb.

"I am glad to have you back," Jeb said. Wyatt smiled. "Thank you," Wyatt said. He turned to walk out. "Dad?" Jeb asked. "Yea?" Wyatt asked. "Did you ever…kiss Julia?" Jeb asked, a smile creeping on his face. Wyatt smiled, turning red. He looked away. "Goodnight son," Wyatt said, walking out.

Jeb smiled and started to unbutton his shirt. "That a yes?" Jeb whispered to himself.

DG

DG sighed. "Hey sis. How was it?" Azkadellia asked, coming down the hall. "Amazing," DG said with a smile, the kiss still vivid in her mind. "I'll be right back, tell me about it when I come back," Azkadellia said.

"Where you going?" DG asked. "To see Glich. He is being…Glitch. Mother asked me to check up on him," Azkadellia said, before disappearing down the hall. DG turned to face her door. Glitch being Glitch could be a pretty interesting thing. DG was about to touch her door handle, when she heard a scream.

The scream belonged to Azkadellia. "Az!?" DG yelled. She was about to take down the hall, but she felt something hit the back of her head, and she blacked out….

_To be continued Chapter 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Jeb Cain was always said to be a man who could sleep through just about anything. He was one who could sleep through a raging thunderstorm, tornadoes, and if there was one nearby; probably a bomb.

But tonight was different. Jeb found it to be a restless night. All he could think about was the night he spent with DG. Especially the kiss they shared. Jeb turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling, locking his fingers behind his head. He smiled up at the ceiling, remembering the looks on DG's face while they hid in the garden, ate their dinner, danced and after the kiss.

Jeb wondered if Azkadellia hadn't given him the final push to finally ask out DG, where he would be right now. Jeb was shy, but he didn't want to admit it. DG was beautiful. Jeb's cheeks flushed red, and he suddenly felt like a little boy. He didn't know why he was blushing so much, but since no one was there to see him blush it was excusable.

Jeb's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He groaned and sat up, leaving his bed and his thought on DG behind. Unwillingly…

The knocks continued, but more rapid. "I'm coming…" Jeb grumbled. He opened his door and saw his father standing there with Ahamo. "Dad…" Jeb began, before turning to Ahamo.

"You're highness…" he said, with a respective bow. "Jeb, DG and Azkadellia are missing…" Cain spoke up. Jeb felt his muscles tighten. "What? DG's missing!? That's impossible. I was just with her…" Jeb protested.

"Whoever it was, took out two of the guards on the west entrance…both are dead…" Cain stated. Jeb averted his eyes and gripped his handle tighter. "Well….we….we have to find them!" Jeb said, stuttering.

Cain put a hand on Jeb's shoulder. "We will find them…" Cain said, his expression soft. "We believe Raw may be able to establish a connection and find them…" Ahamo said, looking over at Jeb.

"I'll be right there…just let me get dressed first…" Jeb said. Ahamo gave him a stiff nod, before he and Cain left. Jeb closed his door, and turned to face his bed, angered. He walked over to his bed and ripped his shirt over his head.

He turned to his dresser, and pulled out a simple work shirt. If only he had spent a few more moments with her, she could still be in the castle right now. Once he was fully dressed, he exited his room and slammed the door shut. He looked to his right to see Ambrose pacing.

"No…no….no…wait, no what?" he muttered. Jeb guessed the new installation from his brain was still slightly malfunctioned. He turned to look at Jeb. "What are we doing?" he asked. "Just…come with me…" Jeb said, motioning for him to follow him.

"But where are we going?" Ambrose asked. Jeb paused and he felt his throat close slightly. "DG and Azkadellia are missing…we need to find them…" Jeb said. "Oh. We should find them…" Ambrose spoke up.

Jeb groaned slightly, as he pushed open the doors that led to the common room. He saw Raw sitting infront of a mirror. His father was standing next to Julia, who were standing behind a morning Lavender Eyes, who was sitting in a chair.

Ahamo was talking with Toto across from Lavender Eyes. Ahamo looked up as they entered. "We were just about to see if we could find them…" Ahamo said. He turned to Raw. Raw placed his hand on the mirror, and the other held onto DG's brush.

He closed his eyes. There were a few flashes that could be seen on the mirror, but no pictures were visible. Raw looked like he was stressing to concentrate. He sighed and then opened his eyes. "Raw…cannot find DG or Azkadellia…" Raw said, sounding extremely disappointed.

Lavender Eyes let out a soft sob, and Ahamo walked over to her and cradled her in his arms. "We will find them…" he said, before kissing her hair softly. Jeb looked over at them for a second, and his heart felt sore.

"Wait…" he said. Everyone turned to look at him. "I have an idea…" he said, walking over towards Raw. He felt all the eyes in the room on him, as he knelt down infront of Raw. He placed his hand in the viewers. "Use me…" he said.

"What?" Ambrose questioned. "Trust me. If these feelings for DG aren't strong enough…I don't know what is…" Jeb said, looking over at him. Raw clasped his hand around Jeb's hand and touched the mirror with his other hand.

Jeb's heart raced as some images appeared on the screen. He saw DG and Azkadellia in a cell, lying on the floor. Raw concentrated and an image of the previously possessed Azkadellia's castle appeared.

Raw pulled away and opened his eyes. Lavender Eyes looked up at Ahamo. "How long would it take for you to get from here, at the Northern Island to get there?" she asked. Ahamo ran a hand over her hair. "It won't take long…my dear…" he said, with a small smile.

He turned to the group. "Cain, Jeb, Julia, Ambrose and Toto….I want you all to go and get them. I'm going to stay here with my wife…" Ahamo said, looking over at her concerned.

Cain nodded. "Let's go…" he said, looking at his team.

Her eyes fluttered open. She felt her cheek pressed against the cold, marbled floor. She lifted her head up slightly and she touched the back of her head. She winced slightly at his touch.

She looked to her right and saw her sister lying on the floor. "Az…" she said. She slid over towards her sister and began to shake her shoulder. "Az…" she said, sounding hurried.

"She won't wake yet…" came a deep voice. DG turned her head to see a figure approaching the jail cell. The face emerged from the shadows. "Zero…" DG said, her eyes widening.

"Glad to see you still remember me…." Zero said, with a smirk. "Unfortunately. What have you done to my sister?" DG asked, standing up. "_I _did nothing. My men just knocked her out. She must of gotten a harder hit than you…" Zero said, tilting his head.

"I thought Jeb and Cain locked you up…" DG stated. "Oh…they did alright. Thanks for reminding me. I'll…handle them….before I finish…" Zero said, smirking again. DG's face fell slightly. "Don't worry. If you cooperate, you'll get to see your boyfriend…Jeb…before he's gone…" Zero said, turning away.

"Leave Jeb out of this. If you hurt him…" DG trailed.

Zero turned to face her. "You'll do what?" he questioned. DG closed her mouth. Zero slowly approached the cell. "I don't care how much you love him, or how much you miss him. It doesn't matter to me. Not one bit…" Zero snarled.

"What do you want?" DG asked, getting angry. "It's simple. I need your magic…" he paused to look at Azkadellia. "And her life…." Zero said, before looking at DG's horrified face with a wicked smirk.

Jeb finished getting his weapons, and turned to his father. "We will find them, won't we?" he asked. Cain sighed and turned to look at his on. "I know how much you care for DG. DG's a great kid. We are going to do everything we can…son…" Cain said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jeb smiled slightly. Cain returned the smile and exited the room. Jeb turned to see Raw standing in the doorway. "You getting some weapons as well, Raw?" Jeb asked. Raw didn't reply, but took Jeb's hand in his.

"Raw…" Jeb spoke up, raising an eyebrow. Raw looked at Jeb. "Love…" Raw answered. Jeb looked over at Raw. "Jeb love DG…" Raw finished.

_To be continued in Chapter 4_


End file.
